Fallen Angel
by Fujimoto
Summary: Yugi an angel in the sky was ordered to kill a demon named Yami who lived in Earth, but happens when they both fall for each other? Will Yami be able to protect his little angel for breaking the rules of heaven? YamixYugi
1. Chapter 1

Alice: I'm back from the dead!

Yugi: Uhh..who are you?

Alice: In this case I am either your best friend or your worst enemy... or death it can be all three actually.

Yami: That makes no sense

Alice: Bitch I'm Alice of course it doesn't make sense!

Yami: Feisty aren't you?

Minho: To the story!

**Attention Readers! This does have alot to do with the whole God and Satan religion. I do not wish to disrespect anyone with the things I write down, this has to do ALOT with my opinion so please do not get offended! My opinion might be wrong or perhaps is but I don't need everyone reading this and reviewing with messages like "oh this theory is wrong this is how it actually goes.." or things like "You have no idea what you're talking about" I won't care. The rest of you enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Yugi, my most trusted angel" Said a voice from above. The angel looked up towards the skies.<p>

"Yes father?" He replied.

"There is a very dangerous mission I need you to do for m"e The angel titled his head to the side. A mission? That was odd; God never put him on mission, ever.

"I do not mean to disrespect father, but why me?" There came a pause.

"You are the only one for the job" Was his answer.

"What kind of mission?" Yugi questioned.

"There is a demon by the name of Yami, and he was sent by Satan in order to ruin the lives of the living. I cannot bare to see my children suffer. I need you to go down to Earth to eliminate him" The angel s eyes widen in shock.

"You want me to kill him?" He's never done that before! Yugi hated violence, just the thought of it made the little angel shudder.

"I put my entire trust and faith that you can finish this job within a year"

"A whole year on Earth?" Yugi was starting to believe that this mission was a little unfair. However, if this is what God wanted then he had no say in this matter.

"Yes my son. You will have your powers in case of any danger, but you must use them wisely"

"Yes father I understand"

"Your mission starts tomorrow" Without another word Yugi nodded his head and left.

"You do think he'll go through with the mission?" A female voice asked.

"I don't care, but I didn't feel like going to earth anyways" The other responded.

"If he doesn't finish God will have our head"s That same female voice replied.

"Stocking shut up! You always have to ruin my fun! Why don't you go somewhere and eat your cake" Stocking hmpf, and walked away from the other.

"That's what he gets for being too little good shoes. Earth is the perfect place to show him a good lesson" The angel walked off as well following wherever her little sister left to annoy her some more.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Earth<p>

"Achoo!" Came a sneeze.

"Anything wrong baby?" A voice questioned.

"No, but I believe someone must be talking about me

* * *

><p>Alice: And that's it for this chapter<p>

Yugi: What do you mean that's it?

Alice: That's it

Yami: Don't you think it should have been a little more longer since it's your first chapter?

Alice: What are you my mom?

Minho: It's not the first time she's done this

Alice: Quiet Minho! Don't support them!

Yugi: Why do I get the feeling that we're going to be in serious trouble?


	2. Chapter 2

Alice: Time for chapter two!

Yami: Geez that was quick

Minho: You really want her to quit this story don't you?

Yugi: What do you mean?

Yami: Isn't Alice a responsible author who sticks to her stories all the way to the end?

Both Minho/Alice: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Fall to the floor laughing*

Alice: That was a good one!

Minho: You don'tknow her like Naruto, Kuro, Bleach, and Inuyasha do

Yugi: Who are they?

Alice: All in due time! Now to the story!

* * *

><p>"God sent you to do what?" A voice asked with big surprise.<p>

"Yea I know I couldn't believe it myself" The other replied.

"This...is odd even for God himself to request" The other responded.

"Well Castiel it's not like I can disobey the order" Cast nodded in agreeing with his friend.

"But Yugi God knows you aren't capable to kill anyone, no offense" The little angel looked down.

"I say let the brat do the job Castiel, stop babying him" Another voice joined in, they both looked for the source of the sound and realized it belonged to none other than Panty; one of God's most trusted warriors. However, just because she was one of God's favorite didn't mean she didn't have a bad reputation. Panty was known for sleeping with every cute guy she meet or even just glanced. Though when it came to battle she was up for the job no matter how deadly or how impossible the outcome seemed to be for a victory.

"It just doesn't make any sense to me!" Cast argued.

"Well why the hell not?" Panty argued back.

"Yugi isn't one for fighting so why would God send him to do such a mission?" Castiel replied in a factual tone.

"Oh right Yugi has to get his ass handed to him instead of kicking it" Panty said as she crossed her arms. "I'm actually glad God gave him this mission, maybe it'll toughen the little good shoes"

"Stop bad mouthing him! You're just jealous of him!"

"Jealous of what?" Yugi in this case didn't like the way the two were arguing especially when it concerned him and he was RIGHT there watching.

"Uhh guys.." Said the little angel as he tried breaking up the argument.

"You're just jealous that you're not as pure as little Yugi" Cast stated.

"Guys.." Yugi tried again.

"Ha! Like if I would like to have to follow all the rules! I like to have fun unlike him-"

"GUYS!" They stopped and looked towards the angel who shouted. "I'm going on this mission" Which made Panty smirk and made Cast frown.

"Yugi this isn't-"

"I'm not going to run away from this" Yugi stated determined.

"About time you grew balls" Panty said. Without another word she walked out of Yugi's room having felt like she accomplished the last step to her plan, now all she had to make sure was that the little brat actually goes through the mission and kill the demon.

"You're not doing this to prove anything are you?" Castiel questioned as his eyes diverted away from Yugi. Castiel was very worried for the little angel, they were friends since the boy died.

"No, I'm doing this for myself" Yugi pulled a small smile. "Don't worry I'll be fine Cast, don't you trust me?"

"It's not you I don't trust, it's the world. Yugi Earth is no joke. Promise me ..." Cast started.

"Promise you what?" The little angel stared toward his friend but his friend wouldn't look at him straight in the eyes. In fact he seemed to have trouble by just coming up on what he was going to say to him. It couldn't be that bad, right?

"Promise me that ..whatever you see and learn on Earth...you won't turn your back on Heaven" This confused the little boy, why would he ever go against his faith? It didn't make any sense.

"Oh Cast-"

"Promise me Yugi!" Castiel shouted cutting off his friend. Cast's bangs hid his eyes, this was something very serious.

"I promise"

"Good" Castiel sighed in relief. "Before I go I want to give you a little something"

"What is it Cast?" Yugi to say didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"I want you to have my blade" He said pulling on to his necklace.

"But Cast this was given to you by your father! You can't give that to me!" Yugi replied sounding very surprised.

"I don't need it now, besides I'm not giving it to you, I'm letting you borrow it for the time being" The little angel couldn't help but to feel bad. He didn't want to leave his friend but he didn't want to disobey God either.

"I don't know what to say Cast" The taller angel just placed his hand on Yugi's left cheek.

"You don't have to, just come back to the Heavens"

* * *

><p>Down on Earth<p>

Yami sat in his Criminology class listening to his teacher lecture about the statistics of robbery and homicide in certain urban communities. Not that he didn't care or anything but today he just couldn't focus.

"Yami what exactly is the time that robbery is taken place?" The young student slightly lifted his head from his hand that it was leaning on.

"6 p.m." He replied which caused his teacher to nod his head in approval.

"Good, now class for your final assignment for this term is your eight paged paper. I want a serial killer of your choice, he or she must have a number of murders. I cannot stress enough when I say a number of murders because I do not want a paper that has your kill in prison for one or two murders. This paper must be descriptive, it must contain three traits that we have talked about or from your book in chapter five. I do not want your paper to exceed eight pages well nine including your work cited page. This paper will be turned in two weeks from now and will be turned in, in " Having the lights turned on only meant one thing. "And that would end today's lecture, I'll see you guys next week" Without another word all of his students got up and packed.

"That was some lecture right shorty?" A guy asked Yami who was one taller than him and was in the army.

"Kava, I see you didn't sleep in class today" Kava only chuckled.

"Me sleep? Never. I just rest my eyes" Yami merely smirked, Kava was Yami's only human friend. He was amazed that this human was the only one he was actually comfortable to talk to.

"Yes is that what you call it when you slept in Computer Applications?"

"Shhhhh...No one needs to know that" As they walked in the lobby they both noticed Bakura, Joey, and Kaiba. Just like Yami they too were also demons.

"About time someone showed up" Joey said drinking his soda can.

"Took you long enough" Kaiba said.

"Well Yami it looks like your going to be busy so I'll leave you to it" Kava said as he waved to walk out of the lobby. The demon waved back he couldn't really blame him.

"What's the bad news?" Yami started.

"To start Tea is totally pissed off with you" This made the demon roll his eyes. "That and I have a message from Kneestocking" Bakura finished, this made Yami raise an eyebrow in question.

"What does she want?"

"It seems like Heaven has finally made it's move" Joey informed as he finished the last drop of his beverage. "Someone is coming to kill you" The demon was taken aback.

"Do you have any information on the marksman?"

"We have yet to know who they sent exactly" Bakura said as he opened his lunch bag.

"Looks like you'll have to be on guard for a while" Kaiba smirked. This didn't seem good to the demon.

"Who do you think they sent?" Joey asked.

"Knowing the all mighty God he probably sent Panty and Stocking" Bakura replied. As they all discussed the situation Yami wasn't exactly getting worried he just felt like this problem was a pain in the ass. Though he did wonder who this mysterious assassin was, well whoever he or she was he had deal with it later right now all he wanted to do was go to his dorm and start his paper.

"Oh, Yami!" A voice said making the tall male stopping in his tracks.

"Jenna?" Jenna was Yami's chair adviser, though they really haven't meet and talked she was the only one who gave him his schedule.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but do you have a moment?"

"Sure" Even though he agreed something told him he shouldn't have.

"Well we have a new student but it looks like all the dorms are full on the boy's wing and of course we can't let him live on the girl's side so I was wondering if it was okay to let him live with you"

"A roommate huh?" Yami to say wasn't too excited about the thought of having someone share a room with him but it couldn't be that bad. "I shouldn't see why not"

"Thank you so much! He's actually in the room right now!" And after stating that made a very big annoyance grow from within the demon.

"You don't say" He replied.

"Ah huh, well I let you be! I'll see you later Yami" The demon stared at his door which lead to the inside of his living space, through this door was a human who would be living with him, aside from the threat from Heaven, and his finals in school, today seemed VERY IRRITATING. Yami sighed, he might as well get over with the introductions. He placed his hand on the handle and turned making the door to open. His room to his surprise was still very clean and sorted, at least he didn't get someone that was messy, in the corner of his eye he spotted the so called "roommate". The word made Yami want to torture someone.

"Hi!" The person said nicely. Yami looked at the person and noticed they both had very similar features in fact they could be brothers, the only difference was that he was smaller, his eyes were a little rounder, and there were a few spikes missing on his hair. "My names Yugi and it looks like we're going to be roommates from now on" Yugi said with a very wide smile on his face as he held his hand out to shake the other.

"It looks like it. My name is Yami" Yami in the other hand didn't bother to shake Yugi's hand. It seems like his days on Earth are going to get a hell lot more annoying.

* * *

><p>Alice: And there you have it!<p>

Yugi: Yami you're so mean!

Yami: I -do- It's Alice's fault! I would never do that to you!

Minho: Alice are you writing from experience?

Alice: A little, the paper is all true but I had my limit to four and I got an A! xD

Yami: I can't say the same for this chapter

Alice: HEY! Just for that you're going to be a total ass to little Yugi

Yami: You wouldn't dare!

Alice: HA TRY ME!

Minho: Oh..

Yugi: No..


	3. Chapter 3

Alice: *Writing*

"And Yami was attacked by ravenous wolves"

Yami: I was what?

Alice: Oh don't be so shocked

Minho: Uh Alice there isn't enough money in the budget to have ravenous wolves

Alice: What budget?

Yugi: Looks like someone needs a better job

Alice: At least I have a job

Yami/Minho: ohhhhhhh

Yugi: Grrrr...To the story!

* * *

><p>"It seems like Panty sent Yugi to do the mission down on Earth" A voice said through a monitor.<p>

"WHAT? I knew that lazy no good bitch would do something like that!" The other voice yelled in a very angry tone.

"Oh, Scanty dear sister your language" Scanty blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Kneesocks you're absolutely right" Kneesocks embraced her sister and had a sisterly moment.

"Ehem" The voice said "Sorry for interrupting, but if you guys don't take action then this plan will be for nothing" The demon sister's looked towards each other and nodded in agreement.

"What do you think we should do?" Kneesocks questioned as she pushed her glasses towards her nose.

"That's not my problem" The voice said as the monitor turned off and darkness covered the screen.

"Oh she's just like her sister!" Scanty shouted very angry.

"Well first thing's first Scanty. We need to notify Bakura" The green haired demon rose her eyebrow in question.

"Why would you do that dear sister?" Kneesocks glasses shined from within the darkness.

"If we notify those rule breaking fuckers-"

"Oh Kneesocks!" Scanty moaned loudly.

"You're right, you're right I'm sorry. As I was saying if we informed them then they wouldn't be suspicious and our plan will be completely with Panty's help or not" This whole conversation turned them on.

"Little Yugi..useless or not you'll do us nicely" They both said in unison.

* * *

><p>Down on Earth<p>

Yugi's POV

I wanted to make peace with my new roommate I was just so excited to meet him! It was kinda difficult to get in this college, who knew all students applied for financial aid, cal grants, and student loans. It's so much money! I'm just glad all that paper work was done and over with, the nice lady Jenna ...was it? Well she was able to show me to my new room as I fixed my stuff in my drawers I heard the door unlock. It must be him! I'm so nervous! Once the door was fully opened my eyes widen in shock. The guy before me ..looked just like me! Expect that he was taller than me, his eyes were a lot more narrower, and he had little more spikes in a few places in his hair.

"Hi!" I said nicely, I took out my hand to shake his, it was the only polite thing to do. "My names Yugi and it looks like we're going to be roommates from now on!" I think I sounded a little too excited because all he did was state his name and walked passed me. Did I do something wrong? Maybe he just doesn't like me. That negative thought made me feel really bad, all I wanted was to make friends with him. Everyone seemed so nice, so why is he being the opposite?

"So umm..Yami how are the classes here?" I asked trying to start a conversation, the silence hanging above us was beginning to get to me. He didn't say anything, he was just sitting on his chair scribbling on his paper. Maybe he didn't hear me? "Umm ..Yami?"

"I'm busy" Was the response. Oh so I was bothering him? What do I do now? I've never been to Earth before, I just heard a couple of stories from Stocking but she made it seem so boring. I looked around the room to find something to entertain myself, just then I saw a remote on the floor. Hmm..would it be like the ones on the Heavens? I picked it up and turned the television on with the power button.

"Polly D is in the house! It looks like we're having a situation! It's time for Jersey!" What exactly am I watching? I flipped the channel.

"Ooooo..who lives in the pineapple under that sea! Sponge Bob Square Pants!" What do children watch now-a-days?

"Previously on Hell's Kitchen" Oh no! Satan has a channel! Change! Change!

"In today's news two Mexicains were.." I was able to change it before I was sucked into it! Is this what Castiel was talking about? Is Earth just in a big place to be in forced mind control? Was this the reason father sent me down here? I need to find this Yami person and ...and...I don't want to kill. Can there be another way to stop him?

"You're either going to watch or shut it off" I heard my roommate say behind me. Oh how can I be so inconsiderate?

"I'm sorry!" I replied back and turned off the television. The room became so quiet again, I looked at the clock and it was only nine p.m. it was really early maybe I should go walk around the dorm and meet someone new? Maybe someone a bit nicer? I sat up and walked towards the door. "Umm..Yami I'll be going but I'll be back in a bit okay?" I expected some type of response from him even a "Okay be safe" but I got nothing. I guess he really doesn't care about me and it made me really sad.

* * *

><p>Yami's Pov<p>

Once that irritating introduction was over I walked right towards my desk and started on my Criminology paper never late the better. As I was coming up who to write about I hear that annoying person in my room say.

"So umm..Yami how are the classes here?" What am I a tour guide? I decided to ignore the little runt thinking that perhaps he'll get the idea. "Umm ..Yami?" Apparently he didn't so I decided to pretend I didn't hear him this time and just when I thought all was good he..

"Polly D is in the house! It looks like we're having a situation! It's time for Jersey!" Turns on the television. I hear him flip through channels, what has he never watched t.v. before? This whole channel suffering was giving me a headache.

"You're either going to watch it or shut it off" I stated to him, there came a pause.

"I'm sorry!" Then he turned off the noise, I guess he finally got the hint. Silence fell upon the room in which I welcomed with open arms but I celebrated too soon.

"Umm..Yami I'll be going but I'll be back in a bit okay?" I didn't respond nor did I turn back. He was in college for fuck's sake! I don't need to be there babysitting him.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Yugi walked around the halls which lead him to the lobby, however, he didn't really think there would be anyone since it was late, but hearing noise coming from the space made him realize that he was wrong. There was a young student sitting there with a beverage in hand looking very bored. The man had an afro, he was kinda chunky, he was taller than Yugi was for sure, and he was dark tan.

"Hey little man" The male called toward him, Yugi titled his head to the side.

_'He must think I'm Yami'_ Yugi thought and walked in a little closer not to be rude.

"Hey did you get shorter in the last few hours?" He continued.

"I think you have me mistaken for someone else" The little angel informed the other.

"Am I?" The man questioned. "Well if I am then I'm Kava, yours?"

"I'm Yugi" The little teen answered as he sat next to Kava. "So what are you watching?" He asked hoping to start a conversation.

"Football" Was Kava's only response. The two sat in some awkward type of silence which was having Yugi a little nervous just like how he was with his roommate but he knew he had to make something different this time.

"So how is Yami?" He asked thinking maybe he might get somewhere here.

"I'm not into dudes I'm straight" Was Kava's answer. Yugi almost choked on his saliva.

"N-no! That's not what-" This made the taller male smirk and chuckle.

"Shhhhhhh not so loud everyone else is asleep. Besides, I was only kidding" Kava narrowed his eyes and thought for a bit. "There's not much to say other than he's very quiet at times, he keeps alot to himself, and he doesn't really go out much. It's kinda hard to say if he likes anything he's just very distant" Yugi nodded his head and was very grateful for the information.

_'Wow, I wouldn't think Yami was like that'_ This thought made Yugi depressed.

"Right, so how are you liking the school?" Kava questioned seeing the younger male wasn't saying anything.

"Oh, I like it! Everyone's so nice"

"If you say so" Yugi noticing the the time decided that maybe it was a good time to go back.

"I'm sorry Kava but I have to go back" The taller man nodded and watched as the little teen ran out from the entrance of the lobby. "Bye Kava!" Yugi yelled from behind.

"Later little man"

As Yugi ran back to his room he couldn't help but feel so happy that he finally made a friend. Once he made it to his dorm he stopped and stared at the door knob, he had to make sure he didn't make any type of noise when he went in. However, he made a promise to himself that he was going to change the attitude between Yami and him. He held his breath and opened the door, when he was inside he expected to see Yami either sleeping or writing his paper but instead he wasn't in there at all. This made the little angel feel even more depressed.

"Well I should see if I can locate this Yami demon" Yugi said walking inside.

* * *

><p>Out on the Halls<p>

While Yugi was running a door opened.

"That smell...it's both delicious and sweet...I see the angel has finally arrived"

* * *

><p>Alice: *Writing*<p>

"And Yami gets attacked ravenous rabbits"

Minho: We have enough in the budget for A ravenous rabbit.

Alice: WHAT?

Yami: You'll never be able to get me

Alice: We'll see your going to be my new bunk mate and my bitch

Yugi: oh wow


	4. Chapter 4

Alice: This thing is about to get real complicated.

Minho: How?

Alice: Oh you'll see

Yugi: Is Yami going to be okay?

Alice: He is, but you on the other hand

Yami: You wouldn't!

Alice: Oh I would

* * *

><p>Castiel walked in the office of angels.<p>

"I need to talk to Rafael" The person in charge gave him a blank stare. "NOW!"

"Castiel, my brother what is going on here?" Rafael said coming in the room, the angel stared toward the other.

"Re frame from using the word brother" Castiel replied. "I need to talk to God" This made the angel raise an eyebrow in question

"Now why would you want to do that?" The long coated angel gave the other a glare.

"Something isn't right I need to speak to Father" Cast said.

"You don't need to you can handle this can't you?" Rafael said in a tone that was almost the same as Castiel.

"Father isn't here is he?" He questioned looking at his brother from eye to eye. His brother smiled and lost eye contact.

"You figure this out very fast Cast good for you" Castiel didn't move he remained in the same spot.

"Where is Father?"

"I don't know, no one does" Rafael in a very serious tone.

"How long has he been gone?" Cast noticed that his brother didn't seem like did not want to say. "Rafael, how long has he been missing?" He restated his question, knowing that his father's disappearance only meant one thing.

"I don't know..."

"Where is Gabriel, Micheal, Zachariah,and Rachel? why aren't they searching?" Castiel continued to question, this was starting to turn into a huge mess.

"Gabriel left who knows where, Zachariah is fighting with Rachel, and Micheal...Castiel, brother I think it's time for you to know a destiny that was kept away from you for a long time" This made Cast raise an eyebrow.

"Destiny?"

"Yes and it concerns Yugi"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Hell<p>

"It is now confirmed Master" A voice said within the darkness.

"Excellent, now I think it's time someone goes and talks to little Yugi"

"But Maset-"

"No buts about it, it has been decided by my brother and I. It's time to settle this argument once and for all"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Earth<p>

"So you think the angel has finally arrived? What gave you that idea?" A blond hair male said as he drank a bottle of fresh water.

"Well Wheeler only angels are capable of having such delectable smell ...I wonder how he would taste like" A white haired demon stated as he licked his lips.

"You know it's gender?" Another brown haired male questioned.

"Once your a demon like I Kaiba everything becomes so much more easier" This made Kaiba to grunt.

"Tch, I'm a much better demon; however, I'm not interested in such things" Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Right just as long as you have Wheeler correct?" Joey blushed and through his bottle at Bakura.

"Bite me bitch" Joey argued back.

"Kaiba if I were you I would put a leash on the boy of yours" Kaiba glared at Bakura.

"Hush pup" He told Joey as he grabbed him and made him sit on his lap with his arms around his waist.

"Kaiba! Your embarrassing me!" Joey yelled.

"Seriously sometimes I believe your really a girl" Bakura said.

"HEY!"

* * *

><p>Else where<p>

Yugi walked out of class feeling very out of place.

_'I can't really seem to get along with anyone'_ He thought, this made him feel so lonely no one wanted to talk to him.

"Hey little man" And with that nick name Yugi quickly turned around and smiled.

"Kava!" He yelled happily but then suddenly stopped when he realized the person he was walking with. Yami simply stared coldly towards the little angel and remained quiet.

"What's wrong?" Kava asked as he noticed the sudden pause coming from the shorter person.

"Oh uh..." Yugi had to quickly think of something. "I forgot about the alert I saw earlier! I have to go! Bye!" And without another word Yugi ran away from the two.

"Well that was strange" Kava said as he stared at his friend but he only looked towards the way the little teen ran and said nothing.

Yugi walked towards the lobby feeling very defeated. Yami seemed to get everything, good grades, girls, friends, and a good rep. And here he was lonely, just starting, couldn't talk to anyone, and didn't have a clue where the demon was. He felt like a failure, once he was inside the lobby six pairs of eyes laid upon him. The little angel tried as hard as he could to ignore the stares he received, did he really look that different?

"My money bets that he's the angel" Bakura stated as his eyes never left the shorter male.

"Huh? That brat? You have to have better senses than that Bakura" Kaiba said.

"I have to agree with Kaiba, that brat doesn't even look angel material" Joey stated. Which made Bakura smirk.

"You two are absolutely right, he looks like rape material" He said licking his lips once more while both Kaiba and Joey rolled their eyes.

"50 bucks says that brat is no angel" Kaiba said challenging him.

"50 huh? I'll raise you 50 and put a leash around Joey's neck for about a week" He said risking the bet.

"WHAT?" Joey yelled.

"Hm, you play a hard bargain...I accept"

"Kaiba HOW COULD YOU!" Joey shouted feeling betrayed.

"Hush puppy" Kaiba order as he hugged his little dog down.

Yugi sat on a chair near a table drinking some water. He looked up at the television screen and saw as people remodeled a house together within a week.

_'Humans are impressive. Why would this Yami demon want so many innocent people to suffer?'_

"Hi there!" A voice said that caught his attention.

"Uh oh..looks like we have trouble" Joey said pointing towards the direction Yugi was sitting at.

"Well looks like bitch Tea thinks she can still show her face" Bakura laughed.

"My names Tea you?" The brown haired girl informed nicely.

"M-my names Yugi" The little angel replied.

"Mind if I have a seat?" She asked.

"Oh no not at all please do" Tea smiled evilly and pulled a chair.

* * *

><p>Flash Back<p>

_'Tea there a job for you to do' A voice said from within the darkness._

_'Yes Master I do as you command' _

_'Lucifer needs a vessel to come back on earth'_

_'Who exactly is Lucifer's vessel?'_

_Lucifer's vessel is..'_

* * *

><p>"From here on out Yugi, you can call me ...your best friend"<p>

"Really?" Yugi asked excitedly.

"Yes"

"Something's up" Joey said in a low voice.

"Smells like a rat" Kaiba added in.

"And Tea is the only that fits the picture" Bakura finished.

* * *

><p>In Heaven<p>

"How can Father plan all of this?" Castiel said out ragged.

"It wasn't planned out Cast, it was destined since the beginning" Rafael replied.

"Why him? It just doesn't add up!" Cast continued to argue.

"Cast listen both the Heavens and Hell know about this, they have known and no one can do anything to stop it. I don't like this as much as you do but it has to be done"' Rafael informed. "There is a message Father left for me to tell you" Cast stared at his brother and waited for him to continue. "You must help Michael to contain his vessel"

"I have to what?" The angel couldn't believe what he was hearing! He had to help the scum! "No there is no way-"

"God's orders" After that Cast said no more, once his father decides on something it's impossible to argue against. It'll happen one way or another.

* * *

><p>Later that Night<p>

Yugi walked back to his dorm room with a bag in hand.

_'I hope he's still awake'_ The little angel thought. He squeezed the door knob and turned it making the door open as he walked in he noticed the room was dark but one corner. Yami was still up writing on some sort of paper.

"Yami...if your still working I uh..not that I want to bother you or anything I just..well I walking on my way over here and..uh well"

"Just say what you have to say or shut up" The older male spat but didn't turn around.

"I brought you dinner!" Yugi said as he closed his eyes kinda holding the bags toward his chest.

"You ..what?" Yami said turning around now.

"I thought you might be hungry...soo I brought you dinner" Yami stared at the shorter male, no one had ever done that for him. In fact no one had ever even given a single thought towards him.

"So you did...sit" The older male ordered and Yugi complied sitting on Yami's bed. The demon stared at the angel, his eyes glistened through the light from the lamp and had such a fragile look. As if with an irresponsible touch can break him. "Why did you run earlier when you saw me?" Yami asked breaking the silence that he didn't even seem to notice.

"Well...I didn't think you liked me at all when we first meet..not to say that I'm scared of you ..not that I'm saying that your scary looking! I just-"

"Enough already" Yami sighed perhaps even regretting in even trying to start a conversation with him. "What did you bring?"

"Pie!" Yugi answered cheerfully. His smile was so sweet and pure Yami couldn't help but to blush by the sudden action; however, he shook it off just as quick.

"How did you know I liked pie?" Yami questioned a little suspicious.

"Oh Tea told me you loved pies" And with that mention of that name all of Yami's appetite vanished in mid air.

"I'm not hungry" The demon said turning around back to his work breaking all eye contact with the little angel. Yugi in the other hand was shocked by the sudden mood change.

"Yami is anything wrong?" Yami said nothing. "If I did anything to offend you I'm sorry! Please just talk to me! I'm sorry Yami!" Yugi almost cried as he got off the older males bed dropping the bags to the floor as he fell on his knees. "Did I do anything wrong? Yami say something!" Yugi tried as he tugged on the older man's sleeve. Yami clearly having enough of this brat's tantrum shook him off which made Yugi fall butt first. What the hell did he think? That this brat actually cared about him? He felt so stupid! He should have known that bitch Tea was all behind this, she used the brat to get to him! Well it's not going to work! They were over and that was final!

"This is none of your business! So why don't you just leave me ALONE!" Yugi was shocked but did as he was told, he stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Yugi: What the hell was that?<p>

Alice: Awww man! I knew this was going to happen!

Yami: This makes no sense and it feels so..

Yugi: Slow?

Yami: That's the word!

Alice: FUCK YOU GUYS!

Minho: That's Alice language for "I'm still working out the bugs in this story"

Yami: Soooo you have a native language huh?

Alice: YOU LITTLE BITCH!

*Tackles Yami to the ground*

Yugi: What does that translate to?

Minho: You little bitch...

Yugi: Oh

Minho: DUH!


	5. Chapter 5

Alice: Continuing a useless story!

Yugi: It's not useless!

Minho: You're actually continuing?

Alice: It's a shock I know

* * *

><p>"So I've looked up each encounter of an angel" Kaiba said.<p>

This made Bakura raise an eyebrow.

"He's not an alien" Was the white haired males response.

"Don't be an idiot" Kaiba sat in the lobby with Bakura knowing that everyone else was asleep at this moment's time talking about angels and demons was no big deal.

"Go ahead tell me where I was wrong"

"I have no problem doing that. One angels are known to have a force to kill humans once they have lay eyes on them, second I don't sense any angel wings, and third it is known that if angels come to earth they only have a limited amount of time"

Bkura didn't really seemed amused.

"Whats your point here?"

This made Kaiba want to kill him, there is no way out of all he has said that he did not believe a single word.

"Well there is really one way you can prove that he really is an angel here Bakura and I think you fit the profile to do it"

Bakura's attention was all on Kaiba's now.

"If an angel were to lose his or her virginity they lose their right as an angel and can never return to heaven" Kaiba finished.

This made the white haired demon lick his lips.

"I think I can do that with no problem"

"I don't really know how Ryou deals with you" Kaiba stated.

"He doesn't, he knows what he got into" Bakura replied with a smirk.

"When is he exactly coming back?"

The white haired demon placed a hand under his chin thinking back to what his toy told him.

"I believe he's coming back tomorrow"

* * *

><p>With Yugi<p>

The angel walked out of class with his head hung low. Last night's events really hit him hard, but he knew he was the one at fault.

"I hear it's the opening of a new church tomorrow" A girl said making Yugi snap right back into reality.

_'I new church? I wonder where? Maybe they can help me!'_ The little angel thought with delight.

"Why a church?" Her friend questioned.

This made Yugi blink at the sudden question.

"Well what else can anyone have in mind to build" The girl informed.

"It's a waste of time and a waste of effort" Her friend responded.

This time Yugi knew he had to butt in, in order to clear God's house from any negative aura's.

"So that he can help those in need" The angel said.

The two girls looked at the third person in their conversation.

"God is like a father-"

"Yea a dead beat dad" The girl interrupted.

"What do you mean?" The angel asked very confused.

"God is like a father that leaves you behind never helping you at all. If God was real then explain to me why is that my little sister has to suffer so much with sickness, operations, and expensive treatments when all she has ever been is good? Why her? Why can't she be a mother in the future? Why not me? I've lied, stolen, cheated, and almost even killed!"

Yugi could not believe what he was hearing, how can she have created so much sin at such a young age?

"Your sister is taking in all the punishment for all the sins your parents and that you have created in this life time"

The girl looked like she wanted to cry and was hurt by the words of this boy she did not know.

"That makes no sense! Where is the justice in that! This God and faith is not real!" She pointed towards Yugi and he was taken by surprise. "You're a fool if you believe in that stuff!"

Yugi in this case didn't want to hold back anymore.

"Your wrong! Our father has shown us light many times, but you have always ignored them! Have you ever had faith? If you were ever a believer then you would know that God always has plans for those who follow!"

The girl smirked at him.

"Faith? I had faith. I prayed, I always followed the rules, and it got me nowhere. My dad left me when I was three leaving me with a drunk mother who always abused me. I ran away from home living like a homeless, but I still prayed to God that things would get better. I live with my aunt now, I did what needed to be done in order to survive on my own and your telling me that my new born sister has to fucking suffer for their stupid actions and mine? Bullshit! What type of God do you follow?"

Yugi stood there hearing every word this girl was telling him and this time even he could not explain God's actions.

"Every step I took and that I take is all on my own. This so called God is nowhere, I never needed him and never will just like my dead beat dad"

That was the last thing she said before she walked away from him. Yugi stood there shocked by her words. His father really abandoned this poor child? Time seemed to be standing still for him.

"Hey little man"

Yugi's head shot up bringing him back to reality.

"Kava hi" He responded to his friend.

"What's wrong? It seems like you had a total let down" Kava pointed out.

"Oh, No I'm fine how are you?"

Kava merely shrugged his shoulders knowing that he was lieing, but it was really up to him if he ever wanted to talk about it.

"I'm fine too, but I'm looking for Yami. Have you seen him?"

Yugi shook his head.

"No I haven't" The angel's eyes stared towards the floor finding it very interesting at the moment. Just remembering last night's events made him feel depressed.

* * *

><p>In Heaven<p>

"This future you speak of, it can't happen" Castiel said.

"Are you going against God's plan?" Rafael said in a very serious tone.

Castiel stood there saying nothing because he knew where his place was and going against God was not an option.

"You have to go down to earth and protect Yami" Rafael ordered.

Cast continued to say nothing, he was a soldier and that was it.

* * *

><p>Down with Yami<p>

Yami walked among the many books in the library. It was quiet and peaceful just the way he liked it. He walked towards shelve three looking for a book that would give him a good story. You can never find a good story now-a-days.

"Ah, the old Good Omens" Yami said picking up the book and turning towards the first pages. However, just as he was getting to page 4 he sighed and closed the book. It seems like no one would leave him at peace. "So I see you're the one here to kill me" He said not bothering to turn around.

Castiel stood before the demon.

"I was wondering what was taking heaven so long to do so" Yami turned around to face the angel. "However, you're not Zacharias. I assumed a much more of a challenge"

The angel gulped because he knew the words that were about to leave his mouth are not the words he ever wants to hear himself utter ever again.

"I am not here to kill you, I am here in God's behalf to protect you"

This made Yami chuckle darkly.

"Protect me you say? From what? I am Lucifer's soldier"

"Then we are not so different after all"

"Yes, but I am an alpha demon sort of like you archangels"

Castiel sighed.

"Listen I do not enjoy this, but I do not have a choice. This is placed in my hands and I have to make sure I have to finish my father's request"

Yami rose an eyebrow in question.

"Why all of a sudden? I thought an angel was coming here to kill me and here you are an angel coming down to protect me. This makes no sense"

"Your assassination is going under investigation by Anna, I am here to make sure you say yes"

This was now a puzzle between the demon.

"Yes? To what?"

"It's more like to who, you have to say yes to Micheal the oldest archangel in Heaven"

"Your not making any fucking sense"

Castiel walked towards Yami; however, the demon took a step back. Angels and demons despised each other for a reason.

"Yami, I'm not here to hurt you"

"Castiel..was it? Your heaven has always kept secrets from either each other or God himself. Now tell me what's going on before I decide to kill you" Yami said crossing his arms.

The angel snapped his fingers and time stopped.

"Lucifer is coming back to earth and bring the apocalypse upon the human race"

Yami still looked confused.

"Then why aren't I Lucifer's vessel?"

"Unfortunately you weren't picked for the part, someone else was" Cast said answering his question.

"Who?" Was Yami's next question. He felt insulted to say the least, how can he Lucifer's most trusted solider not be the vessel for his lord? It just didn't make sense in fact none of this was making sense!

"All in due time, for now I must ensure your safety and when the time comes Micheal will present himself towards you. You say yes and the battle everyone has been waiting for will finally determine the winner. That will set humanity's fate"

"And if I refuse?" Yami asked because he knew he would never ally himself with those back stabbing angels.

"You will" Cast started. "It's your destiny"

* * *

><p>Alice: That's it for this chapter<p>

Yugi: Wow that took you forever

Yami: I'll say

Alice: Quiet both of you!


	6. Chapter 6

Alice: Let us keep going

Yami: I'm surprised

Alice: By what?

Yami: Your acting responsible

Alice: Well I'm acting doing research over angels and demons and whatnot

* * *

><p>Yami said nothing towards Castiel and the angel did the same for what seemed to be a very long time; however, in reality it was only for a short moment.<p>

"You seem so sure that I will agree with Micheal" The demon said darkly. He hated when someone told him what to do.

"We know, everyone knows, even your's truly" The brunette angel replied. "This battle will begin and it will end just how everyone has predicted"

Yami glared towards Cast, "And do you know the victor?"

"I'm not allowed to say"

His response made the demon hollow with laughter.

"_Not __allowed_? You angels sure are hilarious"

"Right, now that my job is done I will be leaving. Just ring if you need anything"

Yami rolled his eyes. Castiel snapped his fingers and everything turned to normal. He was no longer there leaving the man before him alone like he was.

* * *

><p>With Yugi<p>

After having his awkward conversation with Kava the little angel needed to clear his over from what the girl told him earlier. There was no way he could believe her! His father was a nice and gentle man! A father like he was would never abandon his children! He must keep his faith like he promised Cast he would do!

"Well, well if it isn't little Yugi" A voice said from across the room that made the little angel come straight out of his thoughts.

"Balthazar..." Yugi said denying to believe his two front his eyes that were wide like saucers at the moment.

"The one and only" Balthazar replied.

"What are you doing here?" The angel asked sitting down on his bed. Balthazar and he didn't quite get along so good back home so why would he come to see him?

"Didn't you get the message?" The man light brown hair question.

This made Yugi frown. "Message?"

"Haven't you noticed? There's no more rules. God is gone" Balthazar said with a smirk. Who else was he going to give the great news to?

"He's...father...gone...?" Yugi's eyes widen in shock. "No...this can't be true..Cast would have told me!" The little angel said not believing a word. Balthazar was at times like Gabriel, but a liar he never was; however, this was no way truth! There was no way his father would leave him because then that meant what that girl said to be true.

Balthazar laughed, "Right your trench wearing boyfriend is protecting the demon your were sent to kill. Some friend he is"

"He's..what?" The little angel couldn't take it anymore. "Stop! Your just trying to confuse me! Our father would never abandon his children and Cast is my best friend he would never betray me!"

The archangel stood there listening to the less one speak.

"You really don't believe me do you? Look around you Yugi! There have always been chaos and destruction in this planet! From centuries God has left these insects to fight their own battles, but these pathetic animals don't seem to know what to do on their own!" Balthazar can see that Yugi still didn't believe him. "Here I'll show you!" He grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

"A car has crashed right in the center of a house killing 4 and leaving 2 wounded we'll have more at eleven.." He changed the channel.

"A terrible flood has come to Japan killing millions! Never in my life have I see something like this.."

"Three year old Amanda has been missing for 7 days and her parents are very worried if you've seen this girl please call.."

"This murderous killer has escaped prison and is on the run please be on the look out .."

Balthazar turned if off then.

"These humans have lost their faith. They don't know how to worship God, hell they have millions of other god's now. They lie, cheat, steal, kill, rape, and break every other rule our father has told them not to do. 10 just 10 little rules and not one human seem to follow them correctly"

Yugi's eyes developed in tears, "Then why did he make us love them more than him?"

"At the time God thought these humans can live in harmony with one another, just like us, but they proved him wrong. It seems like our father has given up hope for this planet"

All this information was a little too over whelming for the angel. His father left him, on a mission that was clearly a little too over the top and now this. Though something in his mind was bothering him.

"Why did you come to me?"

"Every angel is rebelling, heck I even stole the staff of Moses"

Yugi's stared at Balthazar like as if he grew a second head.

"You did what?"

"Rafael is corrupting Anna as we speak, Zacharias is battling Uriel somewhere off now that Rafael disappeared, Gabriel is this all knowing "trickster" bothering these two human bothers, and of course Castiel is...well you already know the details"

"Our bothers ...we're ...what's happened to our family?" Yugi looked at his older bother for an answer.

"Just an other Sunday night dinner Yugi, Sunday night dinner" Balthazar took a deep breath. "Listen I wanted to get you so that you can come with me and-"

"Rebel?" Yugi interrupted. "No thanks Balthazar, I still have my father's request to finish"

"Alright, if you say so. As panty says once a goody two shoes _always_ a goody two shoes" And without another word he vanished into mid air.

* * *

><p>With Bakura and Kaiba<p>

Both demons headed to their dorms until.

"Did you sense that?" Kaiba questioned his comrade in a serious tone.

"Does the Leviathan live in purgatory?" Bakura sarcastically asked.

"Well I see you boys haven't lost your sense of humor" A female voice said behind them making both male demons turn around.

"Ruby.." Kaiba stated.

Besides Kneestocking and Scanty, Ruby was usually the one in charge of every demon while Lucifer is still in his cage. Well every demon besides Yami of course.

"I've sent Tea on this mission, but I see the little runt is still an angel" The female complained.

"Runt? You mean Yugi?" Bakura asked as his mouth formed a smirk like a snake.

"I'm surprised you guys haven't noticed it yet, yes him! We need Yugi to rid of his wings" She informed them.

"You do know he's not going to give them up without a fight" Kaiba replied.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "That's not my problem, I need him to be rid of his wings and open Lucifer's cage"

"Wait a fucking minute, you want us to what?" Bakura questioned knowing that this woman had finally lost her marbles.

"It's either done or you two will cease to exist" Without another word she disappeared.

"You know they need to stop doing that" Bakura said when she was gone.

"We finally agreed in something"

The white haired demon smirked, "However, someone owes me 50 bucks and a leash around their dog"

Kaiba sighed, "Yes, yes a deal is a deal. Who would have thought that brat was an angel?"

"I frankly don't quite care I just can't wait to taste him"

* * *

><p>Back with Yugi<p>

The little angel sat on his bed in a daze. Both his father and his best friend have abandon him. He slowly looked up towards the ceiling.

"Why father?" He waited for a reply, but all there was, was silence. "Anything! A word, a sign, a knock, even a letter just something that tells me that your still up there!" Once again it was nothing but silence. "Your...really gone.." Yugi stood up as tears developed from the corner of his eyes again, he felt so weak. His knees gave out and he was on all fours crying his little heart out.

* * *

><p>With Yami<p>

The demon walked down the hall feeling very upset to what he was told. No one, not even Ruby herself ever told him what to do or what his "destiny" was. He made his own plans, he needed no one else. He did all this to be told that he was going to be a fucking angel? He would spit on Micheal's face before he ever agreed to anything. As he finally made it to his dorm he turned the knob planning to go to bed and rest a bit, all of this information was very over whelming. Just as he did he was surprised to find his room mate in tears, no annoying hello, or cheer or other things he does to annoy him. Yami quickly closed the door so that they can have some privacy. He then walked towards him carefully, he hadn't really comforted anyone for many, many years. Fuck he was wondering why he was doing it now of all times.

"Yugi..." He said surprised that he even remembered his name. "What's wrong?"

The little angel merely looked up at Yami and hugged him as he continued to cry. Yami in the other hand was shocked by the contact.

"I..I..have..lost faith" Yugi mumbled.

"Faith...?" Yami pulled Yugi away from him. "What do you mean by faith?"

"My father abandon me! My best friend betrayed! I don't know what to do anymore!" Yugi cried.

For a moment Yami thought that Yugi was an angel, but he was just abandon and betrayed. He knew what that felt like boy has he been on that road millions of times.

"Yugi, it's going to be okay" The demon said trying to comfort him.

"I'm all alone..." The little angel felt so depressed and had no idea what to do.

Yami sighed this was going to be harder than he thought, "Yugi listen..life isn't at all as it seems. People come and go. They are just characters in your story that will show no more, but you have keep writing your book because it's not finished"

"My book?" Tears continued to fall. He remembered his father telling him about a book of some sort about his life; however, that one did end.

"You write your own destiny. Burn the pages you were given and walk then the words write themselves. Don't let fate control your life. Fate follows you, you don't follow it" Yami realized that he was speaking from his own view. Castiel had told him that his life was about to change and that he was no longer going to be demon. "You shouldn't lose faith because if you do then you've lost yourself and you question every step you take"

Yami wiped the tears that fell from the corner of Yugi's eyes with his thumbs. Seeing him cry was to say weird. Something told him that it wasn't right for him to cry, that tears just don't belong in those beautiful, round, and innocent amethyst eyes.

Yugi was actually starting to feel a lot better, how knew his room mate was so nice? His eyes glistened from the light from the lamp. His heart began to pound a thousand times the second, he's never felt like this before and he didn't understand it.

"Does that mean I'm going to be alone forever?" The little angel said with huffs between his words, he was trying really hard to get his breathing under control. He felt like a little kid.

The demon slowly cupped his room mate's face and pulled it towards his until his both their foreheads touched. He didn't know why he was doing it himself, but it was if he was in a daze.

"You'll never be alone Yugi because I'll always be here with you" Yami said in a husky dark voice that seemed to hypnotize the little angel.

"You will?" He asked never leaving his gaze away from Yami.

"I will"

Yugi nuzzled on Yami's neck like a cat. The demon was hesitant at first from the sudden action, but he slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller male.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Yugi, I promise to never leave your side" He whispered in the little one's ear.

Yugi couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>With Bakura<p>

"Ryou so nice of you to show up!" The white haired demon said as he hugged his little lover.

"Bakura ...you actually wanted to see me?" The white haired boy said a little confused. He usually visited his demon boyfriend, but this time it was he who wanted him to visit. How odd something must be up. "What's your paper about this time?" He asked as he put his hand on his hips.

"Oh Ryou your so funny!" Bakura laughed.

"I'll never understand you demons" His lover replied.

"Which is why I love you so much!" The demon said wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"Where's everyone else?" Ryou asked walking in the dorm.

"You'll see them later"

"Oh I can't wait I've missed everyone!"

* * *

><p>Alice: This is finally getting somewhere<p>

Yami: Uhhh...where is Yugi?

Alice: He's needed on set 3 for the next chapter

Yami: What do you have in mind?

Alice: Haha..nothing terrible...I'm such a terrible liar! Lot's of things are going to happen!

Minho: We should all pray.


End file.
